Our Love
by gal97
Summary: One-shot AU: The story about their love. This is actually my first time to write a fic. I'm sorry if there are mistakes.


-Our Love-

As the windy weather hits the city, a pair of couple decided to take a walk to the park. Blaine and Rachel has been together for 5 years. Through ups and down they found each other.

They've known each other since junior year high school when Blaine transferred to the school where Rachel attended to, it was a simple _"Hi"_ then they started to be great friends. A year later; _senior year, _Blaine starts to think that he might be falling in love with Rachel. –_well he truly he is. _Days later, Blaine found Rachel alone in the choir room.

"_Hi. How are you?" _he asked.

"_Well I'm good, I'm just thinking about writing a song or something. What 'bout you?" _She smiled.

"_I'm good too. Uhm, there's something I want to ask you." He said nervously. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Will you go on a date with me?" _

"_Yes." _Rachel hugged Blaine and then he left the room smiling.

Days passed by, one date turned into another one, another one, and another one, 'till the day Blaine asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. Since then they've been so in love with each other, they made in to college. Both of them got accepted and went to NYADA (New York Academy of Dramatic Arts). Things were easy at first, they still have a steady relationship, coffee dates to dinner dates to Broadway dates, until one day, Rachel got an offer of a job in L.A. –_an opportunity that she can't decline_ that was the exact word she said to Blaine. He didn't accept at first but eventually he understood her. Rachel promised him that she'll be back, the distance won't destroy their relationship and that she will call him every day.

It's been 3 months since Rachel moved to L.A. she then went back to New York to visit Blaine, but a couple of days later on her vacation, a big fight ended up to break-up. Though their relationship ended badly Blaine managed to be friends with her. He occasionally talks to her over the phone or email until both of them were so busy and lost their contact to each other.

A couple of years later. Blaine graduated from NYADA and he started to have a great job, dated a few girls he met from school or at the bar but he never had that really serious relationship.

Blaine went to L.A. to visit his brother who's living there for several years, he wasn't that close to him when they were still young, his older brother who's 10 years older than him think of him as a _rival_. The rivalry of the brothers ended when Cooper visited him in New York days after his 2nd year in college.

Blaine was having coffee at the nearest café in L.A. and then he saw some familiar face.

"_That couldn't be her." _Blaine thinks to himself.

"_Blaine?" _the girl with the familiar face approached looks up to her, smiling, then stood up to hug her.

"_Rach- Rachel!"_

"_Oh my god! It's really you! It's been awhile! What's up? How are you? What are you doing here? How long you've been here?" _she said excitedly

Blaine on the other hand just stares at her feeling so stunned.

"_Blaine? Holy crap! I'm really sorry about my rant, god! I just couldn't believe to see you again!" _

"_Oh no! It's okay! Well it's great to see you too! Well I've been here since the other day, I actually came to visit my brother." _He smiled

"_Can we take a seat?" _he asked, she took a seat across him she then started talking;

"_That's great! I mean I'm glad that things between you and Cooper are good now." _

When they were together Blaine told Rachel everything about his childhood, rivalry about his brother. Rachel had never met Cooper before but she knows almost about everything of him, because sometimes Blaine would talk about what kind of person Cooper is. _An absolute ambitious, too much confidence person, but he was a dreamer_- she was told when Blaine describe his brother.

"_So, how you've been?" he asked her_

"_Well I've been great, my job's been great too. I actually graduated in UCLA. That school has been really amazing but sometimes I do miss New York, you know." _He nodded

They continued to catch up, he learned that Rachel broke up with his boyfriend a few months ago because she caught him cheating on her with some girl from his former class. 45 minutes later, Blaine checked his watch and he remembered he was going to meet Cooper for lunch.

He stood up and said to her, _"Hey it's really great to see you but I have to go, I promised Cooper to meet him for lunch. I'm really sorry, I would love to hang out with you sometimes, while I'm still here in L.A. For the sake of our old friendship."_

"_I would love to! Just like the good old times!" _she smiled.

That was then they rekindle their friendship and Blaine realize he still loves her more than just a friend. Blaine extended his vacation from 1 week to a month, their friendly dates turned into romantically dates. When Blaine said _goodbye _to her, tears were running down to her face, he promised her that _they will get through this, that this time will be different._

"_I love you Rachel." _He then captured her lips

"_I love you too Blaine." _

They truly indeed managed to get through their long-distance relationship. Now that Rachel went back to New York, because her boss offered her a higher position there. Blaine was even more happy when she told her the news.

Blaine and Rachel were hand in hand walking through Central Park, this was one of their favourite place to hang out. The couple couldn't believe that they're now back together to each other's arms. It's been 5 years and their relationship is still going strong. They took a seat at the nearest bench they saw, she snuggled closer to him and she looks up to him smiling and then he kissed her forehead. They remained like that after a few minutes later Blaine stood up.

"_There's something I need to tell you." He said seriously_

"_Uh-oh. I don't like that look in your face and the way you said it. Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me?" _She was now worried.

"_WHAT?! Of course not! Well the thing is.."_

"_Spill it out Anderson!" _she shouted

"_Could you just please listen to me for a couple of seconds?" _she then nodded

"_Well, I've known you since high school and we've been together now for 5 years and still counting.." _he laughs and she smiles

"_The thing is, I've been thinking what is like to be married and to have kids and I was thinking about it with you." _He then took her hand

"_I want to be with you Rachel, I want to wake up next to you, see you before I go to work, to kiss you hello or goodbye, I want to see you every day in my life living together at home, our home, having kids, heck! We could watch Broadway shows every night, I want you to be a part of the journey of my life. Rachel, I love you so much, Will you marry me?"_

Rachel just stares at him with her eyes filled now with tears.

"_Blaine, I—well, I couldn't imagine my life without you, I feel like a part of me will be missing without you. Blaine, I love you so much too and I'll- yes! I'm gonna marry you!"_

Rachel jump up to hug him and gave him a passionate kiss. He then slips the ring to her finger.

"_This is so lovely Blaine. I love you." _

"_I love you too, I love you so much." _He kissed her again.

-END-


End file.
